The 7 Stars Sword
by Reki008
Summary: After the battle between someone with her shadow, a new problem come... And... here we are... Sorry ifor bad grammar and i trying to make the story fit the category.. and... i made almost all the caharacters and 1 town The Land of Vesperia .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the battle of Astrea and her shadow, a new problem come to Rikku.

**The Land of Vesperia, Grassland 12:00 p.m**

There a sound of a battle between the 4th prince, Amiboshi Shaolee and a guy from the family that betray the Shaolee family. His name is Kyoichi Frizzleis. After a few hours, Amiboshi lost the battle and colapse. Kyoichi stole the sword and use it for evil.

"Prince! Where are you?!"someone from the castle is looking for amiboshi

"ugh... i here! What is it Yuka?"asked amiboshi and not realize that his sword is stolen

"What happened to you? And... Where is the sword?"

"The sword...? Ugh... it... looks like... he stole the sword"

"who?"

"*sigh* Kyoichi Frizzleis..."

"WHAT?! *sigh* i wonder what her reaction after hearing this..."

"angry...? Maybe..."

"Anyway~ Let's heal your wounds at the castle"

"Ok...~"

**Mystica Castle, Amiboshi's room. 6:00 p.m**

_**Braaak!**_

"Amiboshi!" Yell rikku when she go in to amiboshi's room

"Y-yes?" ask amiboshi to his sister nervous

"I heard that your sword is stole after you lose a battle with him" said rikku with anger

"ugh...! um... um..."

"I... Need... an answer... Right here and NOW!"

"Okay! Yes i lost a battle with Kyoichi and he stole my sword"

"oh god... looks like i must deal with him for take the sword back... again..."

"Sorry"

"*sigh* it's okay... Just rest..." said rikku to amiboshi and then go to her room

**Mystica Castle, Rikku's room**

"ngh..."rikku is sit with her head at the desk like a stress person(well... she is stress right now)

"you okay?"ask yuka

"no... i'm not okay... i must take the word back from him again..."

"you can defeat him easily with your power"

"easy to defeat not to find"

"oh yeah... right..."

"oh well... Tomorrow i'll go to The Queendom of Falenas first..."

"i come with you"

"sure and thx"

--- To be Continue

Sorry for bad grammar _

And… almost all characters is made by me…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Rikku and Yuka go to The Queendom of Falenas to meet Virid and Astrea.

**The Queendom of Falenas, Sun Palace, Hall. 10:00 a.m**

Virid and Astrea wait for Rikku in the hall. When Rikku arrives...

"so then... What's up?" ask virid enthusiastic

"like always... so energetic..."said Astrea

"*sweatdrop* anyway~ i need you 2 to help me."

"for what?"

"Find Kyoichi."said rikku calmly

"WHAT?! Why you want to meet him?"

"He stole The 7 Stars Sword... for the second time *sigh*"

"ugh... its hard to find him you know..."

"that's why i need you 2 to help me"

"okay. We help you. But... Where he could be now?"

"The Dragons Cavern... Maybe"Astre guess

"The... Dragons... Cavern...? _isn't she..._ Okay! We go there first!"said rikku then go to the dragons cavern as quick as she can because she had a bad feeling about something.

**The Dragons Cavern, entrance**

"It looks like the aura seems different"said rikku

"you right..."

"should we come in?"ask yuka

"we should."replied rikku then go to the cavern

Inside the cavern, Rikku, Astrea, Virid and Yuka has being shock because they see Athena that already got the mark from the 7 stars sword.

"A-Athena... You..." rikku can't believe her eyes seeing that Athena lost a battle with Kyoichi

".........." Athena not say anything until she attack rikku but rikkku can evade Athena's attack

**Flashback!**

The Dragons Cavern is a place where all type of dragons live. Athena go in there to make sure that everything is okay in there. When she arrive, she feel something different about the cavern.

"hm... something not right here. I better see what happened inside"said athena and go inside the cave

**The Dragons Cavern, Inside.**

"What then... What are ou doing in here?!"ask athena to a boy with The 7 Stars Sword

"hm? just do a duel... hehe..."said the boy with evil smile

"a duel or... want to defeat all the leader of all races to conquer Vesperia?!"ask athena angrily and ready to attack that guy

"the second one"

"as i thought." said athena and attack kyoichi

"wow... don't be so rush there my princess" kyoichi evade athena attack and show her his evil smile and start attack athena

The Battle Between Athena and Kyoichi begin

Kyoichi attack athena with normal attack but athena can evade that attack. Then Kyoichi cast 'Hellfire' making the ground burn with fire for 1 minute. Athena can't ecade that attack.

"argh... this skill... it's 1 of the stars power..."athena can gues that attack because she already know all The 7 Stars Sword powers.

Then after 1 minute she begin to attack kyoichi with normal attack and with high speed but kyoichi is more faster than athena so... kyoichi can evade all athena's attack. Then kyoichi cast 'Stun' to paralyze athena and then control her mind and give her a mark at her head.

"AAARRGH!!"

"hehehe... tha's one~"said kyoichi calm with evil smile

"............." now kyoichi control athena's mind. But only half of athena's mind

"well... time to go now~"said kyoichi calmly and go from the cavern.

------------------------------------

"Athena! Wake up!"rikku try to bring back Athena's concius but athena keep attack rikku buut rikku can evade every attack from athena.

"Looks like her mind is been control by that mark." gues rikku

"well... sometimes... her mind is weak so kyoichi can control her mind easily but kyoichi only control half if her mind" said yuka

"you right... i have no choice then..."said rikku and in a second after she said that, rikku already at behind athena and stun her so athena can't move.

"ugh....."

"athena, listen... try make your mind stonger so he can't control your mind again..."said rikku try to make her sister back as usual

"............"a half of athena's mind try to make her whole mind strong. After a few minutes she back to normal.

"huh? wh-what happened?"ask athena to everyone in that cavern

"fiuh~ half of your mind is being control. but thankfully you back to yourself again." said rikku

"oh... sorry..."

"*sigh* its okay... just rest in the castle..."

"okay..."

"let's have some rest too."

"sure"

After that all of them get a rest at Mystica Castle. Rikku go out for a while.

**The Land of Vesperia, Grassland**

"*sigh* luckily he not stole her weapon..."

"em... sister..." athena appear at rikku back

"yes?"

"em... sorry about that"

"don't worry... about it." said rikku then she sit on the ground and athena change her form into a little dragon form then sit beside rikku

"want me sing a song for you?"

"what song?"

"the usual song"

"sure thing!"

**Ave Maria**

"

She was lost in so many different ways  
Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
Never thought the grace of God go high

I found heaven on earth  
You were my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside  
Ave Maria

I've been alone  
When I'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud  
But I still go home knowing that I've got you  
There's only us when the lights go down

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my hunger, my thirst  
I always hear this voice inside  
Singing Ave Maria

Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
While your busy making plans  
Suddenly hit you and then you realize  
It's out of your hands, baby you got to understand

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria" rikku sing that song. After rikku sing that song, athena fell asleep and then rikku bring her back to the castle.

--- To be Contine ---

Hope you all enjoy reading it ^^

And... sorry for bad grammar .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Rikku and the other disscuss where would kyoichi go

"Okay... where would he be this time?"ask Rikku to the other

"if i remeber correctly... He still in Vesperia"said Athena try to remember

"really?"

"yep... maybe right now, he already defeat her"

"who? 1 of the 10 generals?"ask astrea

"yep..."

"hm... well... 1 one them is showing stange aura..." said rikku when she feels 1 of the 10 generals aura

"maybe we should check it..."said yuka guess

"i agree. let's check it"

Then... Rikku and the other(except athena) check 1 of the 10 Generals in 1 of their hideout.

**The Land of Vesperia, Wind Hideout. 12:00 p.m**

"Well... it looks like she IS lost in a battle with him..."said Rikku when see the sky general

"*sigh* well... she weak to dark power..." said yuka

"she... still 13 years old isn't she?"ask virid confuse

"yes she is but her power is stronger than any wind dragon race but she weak to dark power. Beside... she the one that want to be the wind general"replied rikku anwer virid's question

"i see... so... how we suppose do to make her back to normal?"ask virid more confuse

"let me handle this~"said rikku calm

"you use that?" ask astrea

"*sigh* what else?"

"oh... okay then... good luck~"

Then... Rikku fight with the general to make her back to normal

Battle begin

The General attack Rikku with her guns but Rikku evade the attack. Then, Rikku change her weapon into a gun and start shoot the general. The general got hit because rikku shoot her. Then rikku cast 'Infinite Darkness' to the general. The ground fill with dark aura and make the general can't move because infinite darkness attack the opponent nerves. After that rikku use her blood to make the general back to normal. First, rikku bite her finger so her finger is bleeding. Then she draw a symbol on the general head and said "Release". After that the general back to normal.

"Ngh... What happened?"asked the general to everybody in there

"Well... You lost a battle with Kyoichiand then he made you his ally to conquer Vesperia" replied rikku

"oh... yeah right..."

"I know why he attack you..."

"My weakness is dark i knew that."

"Good then... Hana..."said rikku

"Er... Y-yes?"

"Next time... Be carefull."

"O-okay"

"Why don't you take a rest... We want to ask you something tomorrow" said yuka

"oh... okay then..."

"see ya~"

Then Rikku and the Others go back to the castle

**The Land of Vesperia, Mystica Castle, hall. 1:00 p.m**

"hey rikku..."

"Yes~?

"Who is she?" ask virid

"Hana. Ryuusei's Daughter. She posses a great power of wind. When she was 5, she make a tornado in here but ryuusei can stop that tornado and train her how to use her power. Then... as you can see now... She become the wind general but have a weird personality and sometimes... make me angry." replied rikku calm

"oh... i see... *sweatdrop* well... see ya~" said virid then go from there

"*sigh* i wonder..."

--- To be Continued ---


End file.
